Timeline
The Ninja Sex Party timeline is a nebulous and controversial topic. This page attempts to piece it together using evidence from the albums, the music videos, and other sources. Sometime after 155,000,000 BC * Supposedly, Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, robots, sharks, and Martians have a laser fight and a laser party. Danny and Brian were in attendance, likely using the time machine they used in 6969."Dinosaur Laser Fight"Note: 'T-Rexes did not exist in 155 Million years ago 5000 BC Superpuma kills a caveman while fighting Rhinoceratops."Rhinoceratops vs. Superpuma" 186 AD * Peppermint Creams are invented. "Peppermint Creams" 1100 AD * In Japan, Arin Neverbone and Samurai Barry speak at a pro-abstinence rally."Samurai Abstinence Patrol" * Arin and Barry travel over 500 years into the future using a hole in spacetime, in order to stop Danny Sexbang from having sex. 1200 AD * Superpuma kills a knight while fighting Rhinoceratops. 1600 AD * Danny and Ninja Brian are born. They both wear their iconic outfits as infants. C. 1613 AD * Danny most likely has his Bar Mitzvah.'Note: Danny is Jewish and was born in the year 1600, and according to Wikipedia: "According to Jewish law, when Jewish boys become 13 years old, they become accountable for their actions and become a bar mitzvah." 1635 AD * Brian has a "celebrity-filled 35th birthday party held on international waters on a chartered yacht captained by supermodels".The Beej by Ninja Brian 1825 AD * Obiwan Kablowme is born. 1937 AD * Danny ninja-thrusts so hard that he causes the Hindenburg ''disaster. Sometime between 1937 and 1978 AD * Danny trades his traditional blue spandex for a the black garb of a ninja, becoming "Ninja Danny"."I Just Want To (Dance)" 1945 AD * The 1st Annual Boning Convention is held."Road Trip" '''Note:' The 69th Annual Boning Convention was held in 2014 (see below), 2014 - 69 = 1945 1974 AD April 9th, 1974 * President Richard Nixon resigns."Everybody Shut Up (I Have an Erection)" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Nixon#Resignation 1977 AD * Obiwan Kablowme dies and is buried in the Spooky Ass Graveyard. 1978 AD * Ninja Danny murders somebody, while having a large afro. 1982 AD * The Commodore 64 is "born". 1986 AD * Ninja Danny murders somebody, while wearing a Metallica shirt and a mullet. 1994 AD * Danny, with the appearance of a child, is visited by a future version of himself."Danny Don't You Know" * Ninja Danny murders somebody, while wearing a sweatshirt tied around his waist. * The Commodore 64 "dies". 1997 AD * Danny and the Manticore go to Manticore Prom together."Manticore" 2001 AD Post-September 11th, 2011 * In New York City, Ninja Danny abandons his ways and become a lustful dancer once more.Note: The NYC skyline in the music video for "I Just Want To (Dance)" indicates that it is set post-9/11. 2010 AD * Danny supposedly wins the NYC Penis Competition."FYI I Wanna F Your A" September 14th, 2010 * Danny accuses Brian of being gay."If We Were Gay"Note: Brian is seen reading the September 14th, 2010 issue of Greater New York (source) * Danny and Brian meet The Gay Ninjas."If We Were Gay" * In retaliation for being called gay, Brian shoots Danny with a poison dart, causing him to fall down a cliff, and be shot with an "unnecessary second poison dart"."If We Were Gay" C. 2009 AD Autumn, 2009 * Danny makes a leaf-collecting album."Let's Get This Terrible Party Started!" Winter, 2009 * Danny and Brian throw a "Ninja Sex Party Party", feat. Shalom on the Range."Let's Get This Terrible Party Started!"Note: 'The ''Angry Birds hat and the Dungeons and Dragons: Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide are both contemporary with 2009 * Ninja Brian explodes a building with his mind, likely killing everyone but himself and Dan. C. 2010 AD March, 2010 * Danny lies to Kristen about the Sacred Chalice, in order to get a blowjob. He fails."The Sacred Chalice" '''Note: A calendar in Dan's room says it's March 2011 AD * Danny wins a Fake Trophy Competition. October 31st, 2011 * Danny and Brian show off their skills."NSP Theme Song"Note: Brian is seen reading the October 31st, 2011 edition of the New York Post 2013 AD * Superpuma kills Justin Bieber while fighting Rhinoceratops. * Rhinoceratops and Superpuma destroy the country of France, including the Eiffel Tower. * Rhinoceratops urinates on Cuba. * During Rhinoceratops and Superpuma's battle, 1,000,000 people die. * Superpuma and Rhinoceratops end their "giant-ass war" when Danny and Brian rock so hard that Rhinoceratops and Superpuma begins to have sex with eachother. 2014 AD * Danny makes a time machine and a rocket ship."6969"Note: 'Their rocket is later seen in "Road Trip". They're shown to be familiar with it, but it's still relevantly new since they apparently used it enough for Dan not to know he would die. * Danny and Brian travel to 6969 AD."6969" September 2014 * Danny gets a girlfriend and they date for a few weeks. * Danny and his girlfriend go to Boner Prom 3000. Cocktober 2014 * Brian and Danny supposedly go on a road trip, world tour, then a space trip of boning. Dan supposedly dies in space, but came back to life.'Note: A calendar displays "Cocktober, 2014". The One World Trade Center (completed in 2013) is shown in the New York City scene.Note: "Road Trip"must take place prior to "Rhinoceratops vs. Superpuma", because an intact Eiffel Tower is seen during "Road Trip" Late 2014 * The 69th Annual Boning Convention, featuring Ninja Sex Party and Steel Panther, is held.Note: A calendar displays "Cocktober, 2014". Steel Panther asking if NSP "had a good year of boning" implies that the convention is taking place late in the same year 2015 AD February 1st, 2015 * Danny supposedly wins Super Bowl XLIX for the New England Patriots on his own."Dragon Slayer"Note: The Minecraft backdrop could only be created with a texture of Iron Blocks, which were not introduced until November 18th, 2011 (source). The Patriots have only won one Super Bowl since 2011, Super Bowl XLIX (source). Post-February, 2015 * Danny supposedly cures all diseases. * Brian kills Danny's patient. One Week Later * Danny unsuccessfully hits on a girl, by claiming to have slain a dragon. After "Dragon Slayer" * Danny, Brian, 'Tude Bro, and 'Tude Dude form a gang and take over Attitude City."Attitude City"Note: Danny is seen with a "So Tuff" tattoo on his right bicep. His right bicep is seen in "Dragon Slayer", but no tattoo or post-removal scar is seen. This places "Attitude City" farther ahead in the timeline. * Danny acts sensitive to get a girlfriend who likes sensitive guys."Why I Cry" Note: Footage from Dan's battle with the Awesome Karate Bears is shown in a theater Spring, 2015 * Danny unsuccessfully hits on a girl. * Danny, Brian, 'Tude Bro, and 'Tude Dude defeat some thugs. 2112 AD February, 2112 AD * The Earth catches on fire."Unicorn Wizard" * Danny Sexbang takes of moniker of the "Unicorn Wizard. * Brian kills a mugger. * Brian is dubbed "Princess Handjob". Sometime Between the 22nd Century and 6969 AD * The Council of Dick Elders takes control of Earth."6969" * Human touch is outlawed on Earth. 6969 AD Spring, 6969 * Danny and Brian arrive on Earth after time traveling. * A billion-person orgy takes place. * The Dick Elders are killed by Brian. c. 10,302,000 AD * "Danny awoke on the surface of Gropinius IV in the #Butt system. Robot Brian was asleep on top of him, his metal mouth surrounding Danny's still-erect and still-not-very-impressive dick." * Daniel Y. Sexbang, dies at the age of about 10,300,400 years old. * Danny's death results in the extinction of the human race. References Category:Misc. Category:Ninja Sex Party